Forever Love
by liljman012
Summary: what if Moka's mom wrote her letters before she disappered in the letters she gave Moka hints to her who her mate is UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

("talking " )

('thinking ' )

(Inner Moka)

**I DON'T OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE. I ONLY OWN TORONCHI AONO!**

FOREVER LOVE

In Yokai academy a certain pink haired vampiress awoke to the sound of a screeching alarm. She groaned because it was her sixteenth birthday and eight years without her mother. The vampiress got ready for school with twenty minutes left she sat in her living area when a knock was heard on her door. She got up to answer the door only to see a stack of papers. When she looked closely at the papers she recognized the hand writing it was her mothers. She read one of the papers to find out they were letters.

"Dear my sweet Moka,

I am truly happy to have brought you in to this world and hope that you can live a long and happy life. So to help you I am going to write every time on your birthday before I disappear from the world for ever.

Love,

You're Mother

Moka gave out a gasp ' Mom knew she was going to disappear from the world.' Moka wanted to keep reading the letters but when she looked at the clock she had only ten minutes to meet Tsukune. She ran out of the dorms to the spot where she normally meets her best friend and secret crush. When she got there she saw him waiting for her. She walked up to him and said "sorry Tsukune-Kun for making you wait on me." Tsukune just looked at her and gave her a smile that caused her to blush lightly.

"Come on Moka-san were going to be late to homeroom." said Tsukune while walking away. Moka snapped out of her fantasy about her and Tsukune in bed. When Moka caught up to Tsukune his face was between Kurumu's breasts. Moka was about to pull Tsukune out from between them when the succubus was hit in the head with a metal basin that appeared out of nowhere they knew the young witch Yukari was near. Just when the young witch was about to jump Tsukune an ice kunai was in her forehead. Tsukune felt something cold on his right arm he looked and saw none other than Mizore the schools one and only Yuki-onna (snow girl) and his stalker.

Moka was starting to get angry but she knew Tsukune was really close to all his friends. Tsukune saw the anger in Moka's eyes when Mizore latched on to his arm. They got to their homeroom when they got to their seats Tsukune asked Moka if they could talk after school. Moka agreed ' I wonder what Tsukune wants to talk about.' "Well I don't care what he wants to talk about." said Inner Moka with some anger in her voice. The rest of the day went by with little trouble except for when Tsukune about suffocated for the third time that day and when Mizore accidentally froze Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka.

Tsukune was waiting on the roof when Moka came. "What is the matter Moka this morning you were almost late and in class you zoned out four times." asked Tsukune with concern in his voice. Moka was shocked he noticed that she zoned out in class.

She decided not to tell him about the letters she got from her mom. Tsukune smiled at her and walked away she didn't understand why he was walking away. "Tsukune-Kun why are you walking away?" she asked. Tsukune stopped and looked back at her with a smile he said "If Moka-san doesn't want to talk about it then I will respect her wishes." Moka couldn't believe it the boy she had a crush on only increased the love she had for him. Moka went back to her room to read another letter from her mother.

"Dear my sweet Moka,

It is your first birthday and everyone is happy including your father. Today friends of mine are coming over with their two one year old twin boys. I hope that later in life you guys could be friends and maybe one of them could even be your mate.

Love,

You're Mother

Moka couldn't believe it there was two boys out there and one of them might even be her mate.

** -Next day-**

Moka was up ' I wonder if today will be any better ' she thought as she was getting ready for school. When she was done she went to the spot where she would meet Tsukune. Tsukune came out of the boys' dorms and went to the spot where he waits for Moka when he got there he saw the pink haired vampiress. "Good morning Moka-san." said Tsukune the girl he was talking to turn to see him. "Good morning Tsukune-Kun can I have some of your delicious blood?" asked Moka while trying to suppress a blush. Tsukune couldn't help but chuckle at seeing a tint of pink on Moka's face he then tilted his head revealing his neck.

Moka couldn't help but drool at the sight of his neck she walks up to him and bites down. The moment his delicious blood touched her tongue she was in heaven and didn't want it to stop but all great things come to an end when Tsukune started to push Moka she knew he was getting lightheaded. She reluctantly let go of his neck and licked the wound to seal it. Tsukune started to feel lightheaded the moment his blood was being sucked from his neck. Tsukune thought ' why is it now every time Moka bites me I instantly feel lightheaded.' While Tsukune was deep in thought Moka was looking at him she wanted to tell him about the letters when " Don't I want to think Tsukune can still be mine!" said Inner Moka with a hint of her begin upset.

Little did Moka and Inner Moka know that what Inner Moka said Tsukune heard. He couldn't believe what he heard Inner Moka say about her wanting him. Moka snapped out of her conversation with her Inner self by Tsukune yelling "Moka hurry up we are going to be late to homeroom." of course when they got there they were scolded by their teacher and three friends. Moka and Tsukune sat in their seats with whole class staring at them.

Classmate 1: "What were they doing to be ten minutes late?"

Classmate 2: "If they were kissing I'll kill that boy."

Tsukune and Moka heard all of these they just wanted to get class over with. The moment the bell rang just when Moka and Tsukune were about to leave when their three friends surrounded them and all at once they asked "where have you two been?"

Tsukune said "W-We were at the normal spot where we meet and we were deep in thought." The three girls looked at him and Moka they couldn't believe what they just heard Tsukune say normally Moka is the only one to be deep in thought at the spot not Tsukune. The three girls left Tsukune and Moka and went to lunch; when they left Tsukune looked at Moka and stood up held out his hand to Moka so they could join their friends at lunch. Moka took Tsukune's hand and she instantly thought ' wow his hand is firm yet caring at the same time ' as Moka was in thought Inner Moka showed what she thought to Outer Moka. Those thoughts caused Outer Moka to turn a deep scarlet red.

Moka's blush didn't go unnoticed by Tsukune or their friends. Tsukune thought ' wow she is even more beautiful when she blushes ' he chuckled at his thought. Moka heard Tsukune laughing and looked to see they were in the cafeteria with their friends staring at them no wait her ' why are they staring at me and why in Tsukune laughing ' thought Moka. That is when she realized she was still holding Tsukune's hand said boy saw the fear in her eyes and he let go of her hand that made their friends jump them. When their friends jumped them they heard Kurumu say "Don't touch my destined one vampire you're lucky I let you suck his blood, but I'm the only one to touch his hand!" When Mizore heard this she became very angry at the big breasted succubus and she said "Your destined on Tsukune is my mate of fate you big breasted cow!" Tsukune shook his head and sat down to eat his lunch; the arguments continued throughout lunch everyone just wanted to be loved by Tsukune. The end of the day seemed like it would never come but when the final bell rang Tsukune was up and out of the room before the girls could jump him.

The girls were surprised to see that Tsukune was gone. Inner Moka said "Something has Tsukune acting weird today Omata" Outer Moka just nodded and headed towards her dorm room; when she got there she grabbed another letter her mom wrote

"Dear my sweet Moka,

Today is your second birthday and you know what your best friends are coming over to wish you happy birthday. I think one of them will really be your mate especially the brown haired one you are always next to when I find you playing.

Love,

You're Mother."

When Both Moka's saw this the thought ' Could Tsukune be one of the people my mom is writing about ' Inner Moka said "It can't be Tsukune is human not vampire" Outer Moka said " maybe he is a vampire that lost his powers to the crusaders." When Outer Moka mention the crusaders Inner Moka started to shake every vampire fears that cult of people because the killed many of them. Inner Moka said with some fear in her voice "The crusaders never let anyone live when they attack"

** -Next day -**

Moka awoke and was happy "Today is Saturday!" she yelled out ' I wonder what today will bring maybe I can be alone with Tsukune ' she thought; while was getting dressed she decided to read another letter her mom wrote.

"Dear my sweet Moka,

I am proud to say that today you are three and your beautiful silver hair shines like no other. You said your first words today, but instead of ' mommy' or ' daddy ' you said the name of xxxxxxxx. I guess that is good as any. Your friends are getting stronger and faster every time I see them maybe one day one of those boys will surpass their father and your father.

Love,

You're Mother."

Moka saw that her mom had mentioned one of the boy's names but it was scratched out. "Hey Inner me do you see that?" asked Outer Moka while receiving a "Yes" from Inner Moka. Inner Moka couldn't believe it her mother mentioned one of the names only for it to be scratched out. She would find out the name of the boy in the letter she asked "Hey Omata does mom mention the other boy's name anywhere in that letter?" Outer Moka searched the letter, but there was no mention of the other boy's name.

Moka decided to go hang out with Tsukune when she got done getting dressed; when she was about to leave the dorms here came Tsukune walking right in the front door followed by Mizore, Kurumu and the young witch Yukari. All of Moka's hopes of hanging out with Tsukune were destroyed by the site of the three girls. Tsukune saw Moka and the look she had on her face killed him inside. He knew that he should cheer her up so he walked over and said "Moka you can have some of my blood." When he said that Moka was shocked that he said that. Moka accepted that he was giving her permission to drink his blood.

**Fast forward to Monday -**

After reading two more letters from her mom Moka still has yet to learn the boys names that her mom keeps talking about. All she knows is that she is really close to one of them the one being with brown hair. Moka picked up another letter hoping it will give a name.

"Dear my sweet Moka,

Today is your sixth birthday, but sadly your friends couldn't make it to the party because they were not feeling well. When the party was about to start you asked your father ' where are xxxxxxxx and xxxxxxxx at? 'The look you got on your face when he told you they couldn't come made everyone's heart break I even believed your friends felt it to.

Love,

You're Mother"

Moka couldn't believe it both of the boys names were written, but scratched out. "Someone doesn't want us to know their names" said Inner Moka with anger. Outer Moka nodded and was about to respond when Inner Moka said "You're going to be late to school." Outer Moka looked at the clock she had ten minutes until homeroom started.

**Homeroom -**

Moka made it just in time as the teacher walked in two minutes after her. "Okay class today we have a new student" said the teacher "Could you come in here." At that moment a boy walked in the room he looked a lot like Tsukune except he had blue hair. When the boy walked in Tsukune instantly recognized him and stood up. Everyone was shocked to see Tsukune stand up they saw him stare the new kid down and say "Well if it isn't my twin brother Toronchi." By this time everyone is even more shocked when the new kid responded "Yeah how you been Tsukki." said Toronchi with a deep confident voice that sent shivers down every spine. Tsukune groaned when Toronchi used his nickname. But was happy to see his brother again.

The class went by rather quickly when the bell rang for lunch all the girls surrounded Tsukune and Toronchi. Moka said "you have a twin brother and didn't tell us about him." Toronchi looked at all the girls and the blue haired one caught his eye. This didn't go unnoticed by the succubus she said "What are you staring at?" All the girls looked at Kurumu when she said that and at Toronchi waiting for him to respond. Toronchi asked "Is that your natural hair color?" Kurumu was shocked at what he asked she thought he was staring at her chest. Not that she didn't like that she just wanted Tsukune to look at her that way. She nodded in response to his question.

Tsukune said "let's go to lunch now I'm starving." They all nodded in agreement. Once they got to lunch every girl in the room looked up at Toronchi many saying

Girl 1 "I'm in love."

Girl 2 "He is so hot."

Girl 3 "Date me."

Girl 4 "No marry me."

Toronchi just smiled and waved to the girls not bothered by what they just said. Kurumu on the other hand couldn't explain why when every girl said those things to Toronchi she felt jealous at the attention they were giving him. The same thing was happening with Mizore she didn't know why though.

The end of the school day went by with not much happening besides the fact millions of girls hit on Toronchi and Mizore and Kurumu feeling jealous. Tsukune asked " Toronchi would you like to come with us to the newspaper club?" Toronchi nodded in response to Tsukune's question. When they got their they found Gin and Kokoa there. Gin noticed the new kid behind Tsukune and how he looked a lot like him only except he had blue hair instead of brown. "Who is your friend Tsukune?" asked Gin while he was staring him down. Toronchi answered for Tsukune "I'm Toronchi Tsukune's twin brother." Gin said "Well hello Toronchi wait did you just say you were Tsukune's twin brother." Tsukune nodded while Kokoa thought ' great another Aono twerp, but when I heard his deep confident voice I couldn't help but start to love him.' she was shocked at what she just thought about Toronchi ' but it's so hard not to fall head over heels for him speaking of going head over heels for him that succubus and snow women look to have done it.'

Gin said "I'm Gin-sempi and that girl over there with the red pigtails is Kokoa." Moka then added "my sister." Toronchi said "Hi nice to meet you Gin and you too Kokoa I hope we can be friends." Gin said "Sure but don't count on Kokoa being your friend." Kokoa said "I would love to be your friend Toronchi-kun." That shocked everyone including her. Toronchi walked over to her and while he was doing that she was freaking out ' oh my god he is walking towards me what am I going to do' she thought. Just then Toronchi stopped a few feet from her and stuck out his hand. Kokoa was surprised and took his hand ' god his hand is soft yet form he is holding strength back not wanting to hurt my hand,'

Everyone was surprised to see Kokoa smiling at Toronchi. "Well I'll be leaving you guys to your work." he said. The moment he was out the door Moka walked up to Kokoa and said "Looks like Kokoa has a crush on Toronchi-kun." When Kokoa heard that she blushed a crimson red. When the group was done they went their separate ways with Kokoa thinking about how she was going to get Toronchi. Mizore and Kurumu also thought the same thing only they wanted Toronchi in bed. Moka couldn't help but smile at Kokoa because she finally had a crush but she had some competition for Toronchi with Mizore and Kurumu. When Moka got back to her dorm she wanted to read another letter from her mother.

"Dear my sweet Moka,

Today is your seventh birthday and you look more beautiful every day. Even your friends have notice and are getting stronger to protect you from people that want to hurt you. Xxxxxxxx the blue haired on can already take on twenty men all on his own without getting cut. Xxxxxxxx the brown haired one is still working on beating thirty men. Kokoa is starting to hang around you when xxxxxxxx and xxxxxxxx show up because I think Kokoa loves xxxxxxxx.

Love,

You're Mother."

"Hey Inner me do you see this she described the boys one has blue hair and the other brown and their twins." said Outer Moka happily that she found out who the people where. " Yeah she described them and Tsukune and Toronchi match the descriptions perfectly." said Inner Moka " Read the last one lets see if she gives names." so Outer Moka picked up the last letter and began to read.

"Dear my sweet Moka,

Today is your eighth birthday and you are being sent away. When you found out you ran from the house. We all knew you were going to see Tsukune and Toronchi to tell them you were leaving. When you returned they were with you and they were pissed that your father was sending you away. Tsukune challenged your father and won in no time. It was then that Tsukune and Toronchi's parents came running in to warn us about the crusaders. Just before they could say anything two arrows shot into their heads. Your father, Tsukune and Toronchi went into action killing crusaders left and right. When it was all over your father had a sword in his stomach and Tsukune and Toronchi were fine. They went to their parents' lifeless bodies to moron their deaths when two arrows where shot one hit Tsukune in his left shoulder the other missed Toronchi and was head for Kokoa. Acting fast Toronchi got in front of Kokoa to take the hit. When you came out of hiding both of them were on the floor in pain.

You screamed their names but they didn't respond the headmaster at Yokai academy showed up and sealed their wounds up along with their powers and memories. I will always remember this day the day you were to leave got a mate to be and lost him and his brother to the crusaders.

Love

You're Mother.'

Outer Moka couldn't believe it Tsukune was to be her mate. Inner Moka was also shocked her mate to be was by her side already. "Wait they don't remember that day or that they are vampires." said Inner Moka a little upset at that. Outer Moka said "Let's go see the headmaster he must be able to unseal their memories and powers." Inner Moka nodded in response. When they got to the headmaster's office he didn't look surprised to see them.

"I see you learned about Tsukune and Toronchi being vampires. Tsukune being your mate to be and his and Toronchi's powers along with their memories being sealed away." said the headmaster. Moka nodded and asked "Can you unseal their powers and memories?" The headmaster shook his head and said "I can't but you can Moka." Moka was shocked " Me but how..." she was interrupted by the headmaster saying " They need to drink your blood to awaken." she nodded and turned to leave when the headmaster said " Take these blood packs with you Tsukune and Toronchi are going to be hungry without having drunk blood in years it's a wonder they haven't died." Moka grabbed the cooler and left to find Tsukune and Toronchi.

Moka found them outside the boys dorms talking she walked up and set the cooler down. " Hey guys." she said with a big smile on her face. "Hey Moka." both Tsukune and Toronchi said at the same time. Moka walked up to them and bit the tips of her two index fingers sticking one in each of their mouths. They were shocked at first but started to suck on her fingers trying to get more of her delicious blood. That's when the change occurred first Toronchi and Tsukune's hair turned silver their eyes turned red and shown with power and confidence. Before both could bite Moka and suck more blood she pulled her fingers out and grabbed the cooler with blood packs in there. Tsukune and Toronchi each took two blood packs and drank them dry.

After they had drank their fill they turned to Moka and thanked her for awakening them again. She was about to hug them when she heard four gasps. She turned her head to see their three friends and her sister with their mouths open in shock. "You two are vampires." said Kurumu while everyone was in a trance by how hot Tsukune and Toronchi looked as vampires. Kokoa was the first to snap out of her trance by saying what was on everyone's mind "You guys look really hot as vampires, but Toronchi is hot either way." When she realized what she said she blushed a deep crimson red.

Toronchi heard what Kokoa said and couldn't help but smile. He then said "We meet again Kokoa how long has it been since I last saw you." Kokoa was shocked at what Toronchi said; she didn't know what he meant. When she was about to ask Toronchi what he meant he appeared before her and bit his finger to draw blood. He then put his finger in her mouth she was shocked at first but she relaxed and sucked on his finger trying to get more of his delicious blood. After she drank some of his blood her head hurt. Everyone was wondering why she was in pain when Toronchi said " she is remembering the day I left."

**Flashback **-

It was Moka's eighth birthday and she was being sent away to the human world. When Kokoa found out she was upset at Moka for leaving that she wanted to fight her to get her to stay. Kokoa looked all over the house but couldn't find Moka. Just when she was about to give up she heard fighting in one of the rooms, but when she got there she was shocked to see ten crusaders on the ground along with Tsukune and Toronchi's parents. She saw Tsukune and Toronchi crying she never seen Toronchi cry. Just when she thought nothing could get worse she saw one of the crusaders had enough energy to shoot two arrows.

One of the arrows hit Tsukune the other one missed Toronchi by a few inches. Kokoa gave a sigh of relief but when she looked back she saw the arrow headed toward her. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain that never came when she opened them the sight she saw was horrifying Toronchi took the arrow for her and was crying out in pain. Moka came in the room and saw her mate to be on the ground with an arrow in his back and his brother was right next to him with an arrow in his back both were crying out in pain.

**Flashback end** -

Kokoa opened her eyes not sure where she was but saw that she was moving but not walking she was being carried bridal style. She wanted to know who was caring her she looked him in the eyes and saw that it was Toronchi carrying her she was about to say something when she heard Toronchi say "Finally awake sleeping beauty." When he said that Kokoa couldn't help but blush it had been eight years since he called her that. Toronchi then stopped and set Kokoa down when she was on the ground she saw all of her friends staring at her. "What are you staring at?" asked Kokoa while trying to get Toronchi to pick her up again.

"Kokoa what do you remember?" asked a curious Kurumu and Mizore. They wanted to know all they can about Toronchi because they would make him theirs. Kokoa told them everything she remembered and when she mentioned Tsukune and Toronchi's parents death everyone gasped they knew Tsukune and Toronchi were fostered, but they didn't know how their parents died. Kurumu and Mizore started to walk toward Tsukune and Toronchi to give them a hug. When Kokoa jumped in front of Toronchi while Moka did the same to Tsukune they both at the same time said " Stay the hell away from my man!" Everyone could hear the anger and killing intent in their voices. To calm them down Tsukune and Toronchi put their hands on Moka and Kokoa's shoulders as if saying everything was alright.

Kurumu and Mizore couldn't believe what they heard Kokoa say about Toronchi being hers. They both thought ' I will break them apart and take what is rightfully mine. ' Kokoa didn't like the look Mizore and Kurumu were giving Toronchi. Tsukune Said "Toronchi me and you have to go see the headmaster for our limiters." Toronchi nodded and they left to go to the headmaster's office. When they got there just before they knocked on the door they heard "Enter Tsukune and Toronchi." Tsukune and Toronchi entered the headmaster's office. The girls waited for them to return from their talk with the headmaster.

When they returned from their talk with the headmaster they were still unsealed. "Tsukune why are you guys not sealed?" asked Moka everyone was also wondering why they were unsealed. Toronchi said "We need to go to a place where the light won't blind people when we put the seals on." Everyone nodded because they knew all too well that when Moka unseals it is pretty bright. When they got to a secluded area Toronchi and Tsukune moved the sleeves on their right arm to reveal chains Tsukune's was red with black gems and wrapped around his arm five times. Toronchi's was black with rubies and wrapped around his arm five times. Everyone was shocked by how awesome their limiters looked when Tsukune and Toronchi put on the rosaries there was a bright light and then two twin boys about to hit the ground.

Moka and Kokoa saw this and ran to catch Toronchi and Tsukune. They caught them Tsukune's head went between Moka's breast and Toronchi's did the same with Kokoa's undeveloped chest. Both Moka and Kokoa blushed because the one they loved their head was in between their chest. They put Tsukune and Toronchi on their laps; they stayed like that for a few minutes when Tsukune and Toronchi woke up they felt weak.

Moka noticed this and said "you'll get used to being sealed." Tsukune and Toronchi nodded they got up to leave but before they could Moka grabbed Tsukune's arm and Kokoa did the same with Toronchi. Tsukune and Toronchi each looked at the girl on their arm and asked "What do you want?" The two girls looked at the boys and said "Kiss me please." The other girls became furious except for Yukari she wanted to get in between Moka and Tsukune. Yukari thought ' Kurumu and Mizore are going to stop Tsukune and Moka from kissing then I'll knock them out. ' While she thought that she was pulling out her heart shaped wand to make basins appear, but what shocked her was Kurumu and Mizore were staring at Toronchi and Kokoa ' what is with those two and why are they staring at Toronchi and Kokoa?'

Just before Kokoa or Moka could kiss Toronchi and Tsukune they vanished from their grasp. Kokoa and Moka became angry, but they chuckled on the inside they both thought ' So you are still innocent well I will change that ' Tsukune and Toronchi reappeared at the boys dorms Tsukune said "Toronchi Kokoa seems to love you." Toronchi nodded and said " Whenever me and you would go see Moka Kokoa always was around only because I was there." Tsukune nodded letting Toronchi know he remembered. "Well I'm going to turn in for the night." said Toronchi while holding back a yawn "Good night Tsukki." "Good night Toronchi." said Tsukune and both boys went to their separate rooms.

Moka awoke with a smile on her face she had a wonderful dream where she and Tsukune got intimate. Just thinking about it caused Moka to blush she looked at the clock she had thirty minutes left to get ready. Hurrying she put her school uniform and brushed her teeth and ran out the door. She saw two boys at the spot as she got closer she saw that it was Toronchi and Tsukune each of them wearing combat boots, shorts with chains on the side and shirts with chains on the sleeves. The only difference between the two where the colors Toronchi's was black with red chains and laces Tsukune's was the opposite.

When Inner Moka saw this through the Rosario she said "They decided to wear the clothes they wore before they left." When Outer Moka heard this she swore she could hear her Inner self being happy. Outer Moka decided to walk up to Toronchi and Tsukune to go to homeroom when she was close enough she said "Good morning Toronchi-kun and Tsukune-Kun." Said boys turn to look at Moka and they said "Good morning Moka-san." "Let's go to homeroom." said Moka while taking Tsukune's hand.

When they got to homeroom every girl looked up and saw the Aono twins and how they were dressed. Mainly Kurumu and Mizore stared at Toronchi and thought to themselves ' Toronchi looks so hot dressed like that I can't believe Tsukune never told us about him. I will get you Toronchi in bed with me. 'The teacher walked in saw how Toronchi and Tsukune were dressed and said " That is against the schools dress code boys." Toronchi and Tsukune turned around and produced two slips of paper that says they are allowed to wear those clothes. The teacher read the papers and nodded. Tsukune and Toronchi sat down in their seats all the girls were still staring at them. All the guys were becoming furious at the attention Toronchi and Tsukune were getting.

When the bell rang Moka and all the girls surrounded Toronchi and Tsukune. Toronchi could see how their friends were drooling at the sight of how they were dressed. Kurumu said what was on everyone's mind "Why are you guys wearing those clothes?" Toronchi said "It is what we wear the day me and Tsukune left Moka and Kokoa because of the crusaders." The girls looked at Moka who nodded in return. Then Tsukune said "Come on let's get to lunch." with that they left the classroom.

When they got to the lunch room all the girls started to hit on Toronchi only causing Kurumu and Mizore to get more and angrier. Tsukune and Toronchi got in line for the food Toronchi, Tsukune, and Moka all got steaks medium rare. They soon joined the rest of the gang at the table when they got there Kokoa noticed how Tsukune and Toronchi were dressed. She thought to herself ' Toronchi looks so hot dressed like that I hope he always wears that every day. 'Toronchi saw that Kokoa was deep in thought so he decided to get her back to reality he tapped her leg with his foot. Kokoa felt something hitting her leg she looked down and saw that Toronchi was kicking her.

She looked Toronchi in the eye and he said "Have a nice little fantasy about me?" Kokoa blushed and she thought 'He knows me all too well that's why I fell in love with him.' Toronchi chuckled at the blush Kokoa had on her face when he said that. Everyone was stunned by how Kokoa acts when she is around Toronchi she doesn't try to kill people almost as if Kokoa only sees Toronchi. Toronchi looked at Mizore and Kurumu to see that they were starting to get angry so he decided to address the problem. "Mizore, Kurumu do you guys like me?" asked Toronchi while he asked that Kokoa snapped out of her fantasy to stare down Mizore and Kurumu.

Mizore and Kurumu blushed when they heard what he asked. They were about to respond when they felt the killing intent coming from Kokoa. Kokoa would become furious if someone even tried to like her Toronchi. Mizore spoke for her and Kurumu "Well we would be lying if we didn't say you don't look hot." Kokoa was starting to get even angrier when she heard Mizore say that about Toronchi. Toronchi couldn't help but chuckle at how angry Kokoa was getting. Kokoa heard Toronchi laughing she looked at his face to see him smiling at her.

Toronchi was happy that there were three girls that liked him not for his power, but his good looks. Kokoa asked "Toronchi who do you love me, the snow girl, or the succubus?" Toronchi only shock his head when she asked that she was surprised by how he acted. Toronchi then said "Kokoa before I left who was the only girl that I would allow to hold my arm?" Kokoa blushed because she remembered every time him and Tsukune would come over she would always latch onto his arm. Toronchi also said "There was two reasons why I was getting stronger one was to protect your sister and the other was to protect you." Kokoa's blush deepened when she heard Toronchi say that she was one of the reasons he became strong.

Kokoa then started to have naughty thoughts about what she wanted to do to Toronchi when she got him alone. Toronchi saw the look Kokoa got in her eyes and thought ' she is planning something better make sure never be alone with her for now.' Toronchi was snapped out of his train of thought when the bell rang signifying the end of lunch. As Toronchi and Tsukune got up they felt something grab their chains on their shorts. They looked down to see Kokoa and Moka holding their chains. Toronchi asked "Kokoa why are you holding on to the chain of my pants?" Kokoa didn't respond to Toronchi's question the only thing going through her mind was 'My hand is so close to Toronchi's manhood I need to get him in my bed.'


	2. Chapter 2

To all my readers out there I'm sorry that I haven't updated Forever love yet but I have been busy with school and trying to find a job but don't worry I will update it soon


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry that I haven't gotten back to writing Forever Love and I have dedcided to put it up for Adoption


End file.
